Slave in love
by euphiemialibritannia
Summary: He is a slave, no name, no rights. She is a noble, everything she knew are comfort. They are generally worlds apart apart.


"Amu!!! Let me see Amu!!!" I cried, trying to push the guards that where blocking my way. "What are you saying? You're filth! A nobody! Get out of here! Stay away from my daughter!" Amu's father shouted at me, but I didn't hear, I need to see Amu right now.

___________________

It was summer when we first meet. She was wearing ordinary peasant's clothes so there was no way I can recognize her for what she really is. She was surrounded by four street thugs. "Come on, princess, we'll take you somewhere warm, really nice place." The thugs keep saying, while she continued squirming, begging for them to stop. I decided that it's time I step in.

"You, didn't she say stop? Or are you too stupid to understand what that means?" I asked. The effect was instant. They let go of the girl and came towards me. With cat like reflexes, I immediatley dodge all of their attacks. "Is that all you can do?" I asked. "Of course not!" one of them anwered back, taking out a knife from his back pocket. _Oh no! _Was allI could only think.

When I woke up, an angel was staring directly to my face. "Am I in heaven already?" I asked. "No but you'll soon be if you don't stop squirming!" she answered back. She continued healing me until most of my wounds are gone.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping to know more about this angel beside me. She's pretty, with shoulder length pink strawberry hair, innocent amber eyes and a cute poute. "There, you're all cleaned up!" she said, standing up "I'm Amu! And you are?" she continued, smiling happily. "I don't have a name, I'm a slave" I answered, remembering my status in life. "That's not true! What's your name?" she pesters me. "Don't say this to anyone. Slaves aren't allowed to have a name you see. My name is Ikuto." I replied. "See I told you!" she replied. I merely smile. After that we parted ways, but I was sure that I wouldn't be able forget it.

Our second meeting was in the riverbanks. It looks like she loves water so much. I remember splashing her water wetting her all over. It was fun. She then told me that her parents never let her play and have fun. I look at her curiosly since she's a peasant and peasants are farmers, fishermen, then why are her parents that strict? "I'm sickly that's why" she answered, as if reading my mind.

We meet more often after that. It surprised me to know that she's 5 years younger than me, at the age of 15. But then they say age does not matter in love, right?

The big blow in my life came like this.

I was working in the fields for a change that day, when a barker, the one who shoutes important things for the people to know, came and announce to us the latest news, "The daughter of the noble family, Hinamori, will be married to the son of the noble family, Hotori, three full moons from now……. Let's celebrate for the soon to be married, Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hotori."

My mind went blank. Amu? But Amu's a peasant! There has to be a mistake. That night, I waited at the riverbanks for her to arrive. When she came I asked her question after question, to which she all answered in tears. "Yes! I came from a noble family! Yes I'm marrying soon! And no, I'm not happy!" she continued crying. I hug her close to me, never letting go. We stay like that 'till sunrise came ad Amu needs to go to her home. I look at her retreating figure, knowing that no matter how hard I try, I will never be worthy of her.

While I was working, this time on the mines, I pour all my problems on my fellow slave and friend, Yoru. "Are you crazy? Or maybe you're just to dumb to notice your feelings? You love her!" he replied looking at me like I'm an alien "If you love her fight for her!" this time Ran, another slave, answered. "Look at Kiseki and Miki" she continued, mentioning her friend and another noble. Kiseki and Miki love each other too but Miki is a slave like us, while Kiseki is a noble. When they couldn't fight for their love, they run away together. Up 'till now the two are still missing. "I couldn't do that!" I replied, not knowing how to give Amu the riches she have at home. "Then forget about her! It's easy as that desu!" Suu answered. Suu's another slave. I know that I could not forget her, so while working I made up a plan to get her.

My plan didn't work. Mainly because I don't know the layouts of the Hinamori estate. My failures only worsen when the guards came. "Let me see Amu! Even for a while let me see her!" I shouted. But the guards continued to drag me away. In the comossion Amu's father himself went out "What do you want with my daughter, you slave? Better say it fast" he asked. "I love her. I love your daughter! Please let me at least say my feelings for her in person!" I said, beggingly, not even caring for the stares of the people present. Amu's father gave me ahughty stare and laught "You! You said you love my daughter! You slave you have no rights to say that! My daughter will be marrying in three fullmoons and that's that!" he replied, kicking me a little on my stomach while laughing. The gaurds followed his lead and began to punch every muscle in me. Normally I would try to fight but since Amu will always be out of my reach, there's no reason for living.

"Stop this father! He's dying already. Whatever his sins are he already paid it." Amu's voice reached my ear. I look up up and saw my angel staring at at me with hopeless eyes. Eyes that had already accepted its cruel future. Eyes that once again remind me of how far I am to her. She's the sun in the sky while I'm nothing but a mere human feeling her glow. "Let's go in the house and have some tea, father" she continued looking her father's eyes. "Very well, leave the slave alone" her father ordered while the guards do as he said. Before the doors closed, Amu flashed me a smile. Not the happy smile that she usually wore but a sad smile. The one that says sorry, thank you. The one that says this is our destiny, there's no escaping it.

The one that says I love you too.


End file.
